


A Gift For You

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulskye Prompt: Coulson making a secret/surprise gift for Skye's birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For You

Coulson had spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening making sure that everything was perfect and that it would all turn out okay; after seeing Skye go through so much ever since she’d joined his team, Coulson knew that she deserved to have a birthday celebration, small and simple as it may be and with just the two of them, he hoped that she would cheer up since he missed her smile more than anything. It was a little after sunset when he finally entered her room and found the birthday girl engrossed in work on the laptop, not yet aware of his presence.

“A.C! What… what is this?” Skye jumped up when she sensed him and was immediately curious when she saw a small tray in his hands covered with a lid. The team had mysteriously disappeared on different missions for the day but even though they hadn’t forgotten her birthday, Skye really didn’t feel like partying this year.

“A gift. I made something for you.” Coulson grinned when he saw the confusion on her face and knew Skye hadn’t expected to hear him say the words ‘made something’ but for her, he would do anything. “Happy Birthday Skye.” He said as he revealed his gift.

There were very few things that Skye believe could surprise her nowadays, given everything that the team had witnessed, experienced, lived through almost every day; but while she knew that Coulson could occasionally cook something,  _this_  was much more than she could ever imagine coming from him. Or from anyone for that matter - in the center of the tray, was a tiny plate and on top of that plate was a cupcake with a candle. It was no ordinary cupcake though… Coulson had specially baked a vanilla cupcake for her with red and yellow icing! 

“Oh… A.C… I… I don’t know what to say.” She felt the tears forming as she laughed, “Thank you for this. It’s beautiful. And looks tasty too.” Skye smiled at last as she and Coulson sat in her bunk together to share this gift. It was a birthday she knew would never be forgotten. 


End file.
